gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
SAN: San Andreas Network
The San Andreas Network is a multi-faceted media corporation established in September 1982. It is privately owned with shares valued at $700 at its peak. The company was initially established to provide a comprehensive news service to the western US state of San Andreas but has since evolved to include both sport and entertainment output. SAN currently operates out of the SAN Tower located on 1 Metropolitan Avenue in Commerce, Los Santos. The business is entirely self-funded. History After the initial creation of San Andreas Network as a local news corporation within the City of Las Venturas, the whole company moved to White Street, Commerce, Los Santos in August 2009, for a while lead by Kevin Flinn, later Joe Corno. Due to the rapid growth more office space was needed, and as such the CEO at that time, Daniela Lane, decided to relocate the headquarters to the tower in Olympic Boulevard, Rodeo, Los Santos just a few months a mere few months after the first move. As Daniela Lane disappeared in late December 2009, Josh Stafford, the former Communications Chief of San Andreas Network was put in charge of the corporation. Following his unexpected death in mid-January 2010, his wife Natalie Stafford took over before she died in a house fire on February 20th, 2010. A close friend of Miss Stafford and Communications Chief at that time, Mia Vanderburg was to own the company for a very short period of time before signing it over to Richard Banks and leaving the town after. While Mr. Banks has shown a very limited interest in the existence of the company, he signed the company over to Dale Harmwhen? to lead it. Mr. Harm decided eventually to leave SAN for Los Santos Towing and Recovery in mid-July 2010, putting the current CEO Edward Parker in charge. Emma Lewis followed soon up, leaving the company and town after an attempt to blackmail her, leaving Tracy Ann Davis in charge. Branches The different departments that are organized by San Andreas Network. Radio San Andreas Network hosts a variety of radio shows over the course of a full week. Regular weather forecasts and news reports as well as game shows and talk shows broadcast by many different hosts. Recordings of important shows are usually made available as MP3-formatted files, as well as Podcast for Apple Products. To listen to the shows you will need to download them and play them respectively. www.sanetwork.sa/recordings. Los Santos Courant The Los Santos Courant which used to be a weekly newspaper published by the San Andreas Networks. The Los Santos Courant contains a mix of articles by the journalists from within the company, both part and full-time. The newspaper was available in local stores for $1.99, as well as over the Internet, completely free of charge on SAN's website. The Courant has been replaced with SAN's online website completely, all articles can be accessed over their new website, www.sanetwork.sa. Television and Movies San Andreas Network has it's own television studio, Interglobal Studio Complex, located at Western Avenue, in the Market district of Los Santos. The studio is occasionally used for weather forecasts, television broadcasts and television talk shows. The movie studio on Liberty Avenue in the Market district of Los Santos, is also owned and operated by San Andreas Network. External links *www.sanetwork.sa - Official Website Category:Companys Category:Companys Category:Companys Category:Companys